


Happy Easter

by Higgles123



Category: Legend (2015)
Genre: F/M, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:00:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23635720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Higgles123/pseuds/Higgles123
Relationships: Reginald "Reggie" Kray/Reader
Kudos: 17





	Happy Easter

You let out a sigh of relief and stood back to admire your handiwork. The dining table was set beautifully, laden with daffodils and little chocolate bunnies, and even egg cups that had all of your names on in lieu of place cards. On one end of the table was a huge stack of chocolate eggs and a beautiful new lemon and blue gingham dress for your daughter, Ellie, to wear when she woke up in the morning, and on the other end was a basket full of all sorts of crafty things for her to spend the day doing with the family. Well, after she had successfully completed her Easter egg hunt around the house; the very hunt that had seen you spend the last two hours meticulously hiding various sweets and chocolate confections alongside little clues leading to the next location. You were so excited to see her face in the morning and you had even forced Reggie to fashion bunny footprints all through the house. He had grumbled of course but you knew he was just as excited to see his little princess’ face.

Satisfied that everything was in order, you headed to the kitchen to start peeling the vegetables ready for Easter dinner tomorrow. Ronnie would be coming and so would Reggie’s mother, along with your own parents and your sister and her three children. It was funny really because most women you knew would be terrified to cook a massive meal for their mother in law, but Violet Kray was the least judgmental person on the planet. She always graciously received everything you made for her, even if it was two hours later than planned and a little bit on the burnt side. Unlike your own mother who made a dig about absolutely bloody everything you did. It wasn’t that you couldn’t cook, it was just that usually your timings all went a bit skewiff and you often got distracted by Ellie having a tantrum or doing something else. Which was why you were determined to be ridiculously regimented and organised this year. You would prepare everything you could tonight and then you had carefully written a detailed schedule of cooking times and everything else to begin promptly at eight tomorrow morning.

“Are you coming to bed anytime soon, babe?” Reggie wrapped his arms around your waist and nuzzled your neck as you started peeling the last of the carrots.

“Soon,” you hummed, leaning into his body and rubbing your bottom ever so slightly against his hardening crotch.

“Cheeky bugger,” he muttered, catching your earlobe in between his teeth and grinning. One of his hands slid around your waist to cup your breast before sliding down the front of your body until he reached that spot right in between your legs.

“Reggie,” you gasped as his thumb rubbed your clit through the thin material of your nightgown. You nearly sliced your finger with the vegetable peeler and when he increased the pressure, the peeler fell onto the counter with a clang.

The cool night air brushed your bare legs as the skirt of your nightgown was lifted up to your hips. You heard a clang as Reggie’s trousers fell to the floor and he used his knee to nudge your legs apart.

“Mm,” Reggie murmured, his hand wandering around your bottom, kneading and squeezing like it was a piece of dough. “Have I told you how much I love this arse, Mrs Kray? Especially all these little dimples.”

He prodded with his finger as if to demonstrate his point and you couldn’t help but laugh because it tickled. You wanted to be offended that he would even comment on such a thing, but he bent you over the counter slightly and slipped himself inside of you before you could say anything. He wound your hair around his fist and used to it keep you steady while he watched his cock move slowly in and out of you.

“Reggie,” you groaned, hating the teasing pace he had set and needing relief already. “Please.”

“I love it when you beg,” Reggie muttered, leaning forward to bite at your neck and suck hard enough to leave marks. “I love it just as much as I love hearing those filthy noises come out of your mouth when I do this.”

He thrust into you hard as his free hand began its rhythmic assault on your clit once more, and you didn’t care if the whole of the East End could hear you right in that moment because you had no control over the sounds that left your mouth.

“You’re close aint you?” Reggie panted into your ear, his voice hoarse and strained as he tried to control his own nearing release. “Come on, babe, let go.”

You orgasm hit you like a freight train and Reggie’s was only seconds behind. Afterwards the only sound that could be heard in the kitchen was that of your heavy breathing as you both tried to come down from your high.

“I love you,” you turned to face Reggie, brushing back the hair that had fallen onto his face.

“I love you, too,” he grinned. “ _Now_ are you coming to bed?”

“I can’t,” you kissed him on the nose. “I’ve still got veggies to peel otherwise my schedule is going to be completely out of whack for tomorrow.”

“This schedule?” he frowned, reaching around you for the sheet of paper with scribbles galore on it.

When you nodded, he tore the thing into a hundred tiny pieces before your horrified eyes and then let the pieces scatter on the floor like snow.

“You don’t need no schedule, love,” he smirked, shaking his head at you. “And you don’t need to be standing down here at two minutes to midnight peeling fucking carrots and chopping cabbage, alright?”

“But-“

“- No buts,” he placed a finger on your lips and then grinned as he pushed it gently inside your mouth, letting you taste your lingering scent that was upon it.

You closed your eyes and groaned, realising that despite the fact you had only just had him, you were desperate from him to be inside you again. Only this time you didn’t want a quick fuck in the kitchen; you wanted to savour each minute from the comfort of your own bed. It was as though Reggie could read your thoughts because the finger in your mouth disappeared and found its way inside of you, where you were soaking wet with both need and Reggie’s previous release. Another finger joined the first one and the gasp that left your mouth was swallowed by Reggie’s as he kissed you slowly, while his tongue mimicked the rhythm of his fingers inside you. The damn schedule and the vegetables flew out of your head as Reggie scooped you up, wrapping your legs around his waist so he could carry you up the stairs to bed.

Tomorrow, you would hate yourself when you were running around like a headless chicken, crying over burnt potatoes and your mother’s condescending looks. But right now all you could think about was the terribly delicious things you were about to get up to with your husband.

“Oh and babe, the easter bunny left something here for you,” Reggie murmured as he lay you down gently on the bed and slipped off your nightgown. He went to the bedside drawer and after rifling around for a few seconds, turned to face you with a devilish smirk as his gaze caressed the length of your naked body.

“Reggie Kray, what are you looking at me like that for? you narrowed your eyes as he crawled up the bed towards you, pausing when his face was level with your centre.

Holding up what you could now see was a jar of chocolate spread, he grinned that boyish grin of his and unscrewed the lid deliberately slowly, “Happy Easter, babe.”


End file.
